


They Grow Up Too Fast

by Plumetta



Series: Baby makes Three [8]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hailey is almost grown up.  What are her plans for the future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Grow Up Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Hailey had just started her last year of school. She had left her father a note to meet her at the Hob and not to tell Mom. He showed up a little after 11. Over the years the Hob had gotten as big as it had been when Katniss was a girl. It took him a few minutes to find his daughter. He sneaked up behind her and said.

“Cutting school is the first sign of juvenile delinquency. Do I have to lock up the liquor?

Hailey laughed. “No and I’m not cutting school…well not really. I just needed to talk to you without Mom.

A million thoughts went through Haymitch’s mind in a few seconds. Was she pregnant? Was there a problem with liquor or morphling? Did that boyfriend of hers hurt her? He took a deep breath, lead her to a table in the corner and said. “What’s going on?

“I’m going to graduate and I’ve been thinking about my future.

Haymitch kept his face neutral but her really hoped she wasn’t going to tell him she was engaged. It was still common for girls in 12 to marry young but he really wasn’t ready and she’d only been dating this boy a few months.

“I want to apply to the School of Fashion Design…..in the Capitol.”

Haymitch stood up bought a bottle of liquor and sat down again. “In the Capitol?

“That’s where the school is located.” Hailey said. “I want to be in fashion. I want…a career. I don’t just want to just be a wife and mother.

“You’re treading on dangerous ground Little Girl. He said sharply. Your mother is a wonderful woman and I won’t let you make her feel less because she devoted herself to us.

Hailey shook her head. “Dad…..I’m not putting down Mom. She had a career and then she had a family. That’s what I want. All the girls in my class are talking about getting engaged or becoming a seamstress. I mean the most ambitious one is my friend Aileen who wants to get her teaching certificate. I want something more….I’m smart and I have dreams. I don’t want to just marry Mitchell and sell fabric from his Mom’s store. 

“You don’t have to marry him next week.”

“No but Dad….once I graduate what am I going to do? People will expect us to get married or break up. I mean I can get a job as a shopgirl at the bakery but……

Haymitch tucked her hair behind her ear. “You want more.”

“I want to try.” Hailey said. “I might not be good enough but……I’ll regret it if I don’t at least apply.

“So what do you need?

“Money for the application fee and since I’m under eighteen…….parental consent.

“I can sign my name and hand over money. Your mother has taught me that if nothing else. Hailey, I have one question. Why me and not Mom?

“She’s not going to like the idea of me moving to the Capitol.

Haymitch actually choked on his liquor. “Oh, and you think I’m going to be jumping for joy?

“No but…..if I tell Mom she’ll be sad I want to go away and she’ll also be just as sad if I don’t get in. If I don’t make it…..you won’t be disappointed in me.

“Hailey, your mother would not be disappointed in you.

“She would feel guilty. She’d think I couldn’t compete because I didn’t grow up in the Capitol. She’d think it was her fault. You won’t. You decided that I’d be raised in 12 or I wouldn’t be born.

“Hailey, that’s harsh.’

“Dad….it hasn’t been easy for you to have a child. You needed to be as comfortable as possible to be a father and the only place that could happen was right here in 12. On his guilty look she said. “ I’m not complaining. I have loving parents. The Everdeen Mellark extended family. I had everything a little girl could want or need including a Daddy strict enough to make sure I didn’t become a brat or run wild. 

He kissed her on the forehead. “You’re pretty smart for a kid.”

“Dad, I’ve seen my cousins. Aunt Ellie’s daughter has three kids by three different men and she’s not even 21. Her brother is in jail for dealing morphling. They had no discipline, no structure. She smiled. I mean, I didn’t like getting spanked when I was six for stealing candy from the store but…

That was one incident from her childhood that really bothered him because it was completely out of character. “Hailey, you had money. You stole it because you didn’t want to spend it. That is such an obnoxious thing when people around you need every dime they make in a store.

Hailey nodded. “I know. I didn’t then but I do now. 

“I can’t believe you still remember that.” Haymitch said.

“It hurt.”

He was getting annoyed. “I think the statue of limitations has passed to charge me with abuse. I did not hit you that hard.”

She got very serious. “No, I didn’t mean that. I mean the spanking hurt but…it also hurt because you were disappointed in me. That was the first time I did something wrong knowing it was wrong and got caught. 

He motioned for her to continue. “I remember waiting in my room. I heard Mom tell you that all kids did this in the Capitol and you should let me off with a warning since I only did it once. You told her in 12 stealing was very serious and that I knew it was wrong and that’s why I had to be punished. You were right then. You were wrong though to not let me wear lip gloss in seventh grade. She said lightly.

He laughed. “Your mother and I have very different styles. It’s a miracle you don’t hate one or both of us.”

“Dad, I adore you both. If I apply and don’t get in let it be our little secret. If I do get in then…..we can decide as a family if you’ll let me go.

“Honey, I won’t stop you from following your dreams. Too few people get the chance to do that. I’m going to miss you.

“Dad, I haven’t even mailed my application let alone got in. Nothing’s decided.

He hugged her tightly. “You can do anything you set your mind on. He kissed her on the forehead and said. But you still have to go back to school for your afternoon classes or I’m going to ground you for two weeks. 

Hailey laughed. “You’re not worried about school. You just don’t want me to spend the afternoon with Mitchell unsupervised.”

“You got that right. Unsupervised teenagers leads to…..

“Unsupervised grandchildren? Hailey teased.

“I’m serious. He said. “Young lady you’re the one with dreams, ambition. I kept you in line when you were six, you can make damn sure that I’m going to keep you on the straight and narrow at seventeen.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Okay, okay. Walk me to school and give me an excuse for missing my morning classes.


End file.
